G Revolutyon: el torneo
by Nicolaieva Dimitri
Summary: ¡cap 3 actualizado! Los equipos comienzan a llegar a Estados Unidos, donde sera la 1 ronda del torneo.
1. Cap 1: La nueva corporación

_¡Holas! Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo, no quedo muy bueno, pero es que tenía que presentar a todos. Espero que sea de su agrado._

Bueno, ya cambie el formato de nuevo, pero me gustaba más antes. Subiré los dos primeros capítulos tal cual, a excepción de este comentario, claro, y espero que queden así. Y ahora nuevamente por segunda vez, el primer capítulo (como ven nunca fui muy buena presentando):

**Capítulo n° 1: Los nuevos integrantes**

_-…y en otras noticias una nueva corporación ha surgido de la nada haciéndole competencia a la recién instaurada BBA. Se llama Monstars BBC y tienen a los equipos más duros del deporte del bey blade. Monstars BBC patrocinara un nuevo torneo en el que todos los equipos podrán entrar libremente, inclusive los pertenecientes a la BBA. Dicho Torneo se dividirá en tres bloques, cada equipo puede presentar un sub equipo de tres jugadores en cada bloque. Los tres sub equipos finalistas, que pueden llegar a ser de un mismo equipo, elegirán un representante, los tres elegidos se enfrentaran en una misma bey batalla en la final ganándose un premio desconocido. Algo curioso, es que el equipo a vencer es el recién formado principiante Weather Star Team, perteneciente a Monstars XUX. Cambiando de deporte, en instantes, imágenes del partido de básquet de ayer en la NBA, Pistons vs. Lakers…_- Hitoshi observó el televisor con recelo.

¿qué tramas esta vez…Boris?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una oficina de la BBA, el Sr. Dickenson apago el televisor preocupado.

- Monstars XUX…espero que los chicos estén preparados para lo que les espera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- esto es injusto, yo ya contaba con ustedes para completar el equipo- dijo Robert mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

- lo siento Robert, pero no esta a nuestro alcance, Aldriccree que nos estamos ablandando- dijo Danielle a modo de disculpa.

¿pero que no tienen opinión?

¿con Aldric¿Bromeas no- contestó Doniphan sentándose junto a su amigo.

Danielle es la mejor amiga de Robert, es morena, tiene el pelo negro que a la luz parece tener reflejos plateados, es alta y bastante delgada, sus ojos plateados son penetrantes y harían retroceder a muchas personas. Usa una camiseta blanca de mangas dos cuartos sin hombros, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalón negro y una campera blanca de algodón. Lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza de la que escapan varios mechones que cae sobre su hombro derecho.

Doniphan es su hermano mayor, también mejor amigo de Robert, es muy parecido a ella, a excepción de que tiene el pelo corto peinado de lado y sus ojos tienen un brillo algo bromista. Usa una camiseta blanca, un pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos negros y una gabardina negra. Es quien se lleva mejor con Robert, dado que los dos son hombres y comparten intereses (Ej.- chicas).

Conocen a Robert desde siempre dado que son vecinos y se criaron juntos, son muy buenos amigos y se confían todo. Aldric es su hermano mayor.

¿y que hay de Dominic¿Por qué a él no lo obligan- preguntó Robert.

- esta en Brasil defendiendo el honor familiar en un torneo de tenis- explicó Danielle.

Dominic es el hermano gemelo de Doniphan, es idéntico a él a diferencia de que tiene su pelo peinado para atrás. Nunca se ha llevado muy bien con Robert, pero es el mejor amigo de Enrique. Es un casanova total y juega tenis en la liga profesional.

- ponte contento Jurgen, la adorable prima del genio de Johnnie se quedara en tu fantástico equipo porque su queridísimo primo convenció a su padre de que la obligara de una manera muy gentil- dijo la muchacha junto a Robert sarcásticamente. Era Paris, la prima de Johnnie. Tiene el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda color ciruela y ojos grises. Usa una polera blanca manga larga, un pantalón militar verde y un saco gris. Los cuatro son amigos inseparables y Paris es, además, la mejor amiga de Danielle.

- esos sarcasmos son algo que no extrañare- dijo Doniphan.

¿solo los sarcasmos- preguntó Danielle mirando a Paris de reojo, esta le tiro un cojín por el comentario.

¡oye- dijo Paris fingiendo indignación- Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, deberías defenderme de comentarios como el que acabas de hacer- dijo entre risas, siendo cortada por un cojinazo por parte de Robert y otro de Doniphan, empezando así una guerra de almohadas con los cojines de la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- debes de estar bromeando- dijo Tala mirando a la chica que había traído Kai para completar el equipo.

- yo también te extrañe hermanito- dijo Catra observando con satisfacción la indignación de su hermano.

- no me llames así, y Kai¿te parece que esta enana pueda con el torneo?

¿a quien llamas enana? Mido un 1, 65- dijo la chica rapidamente.

- es buena- dijo Kai como única respuesta.

Catra es una muchacha de tez clara, delgada, con pelo pelirrojo largo, un poco más arriba de la cintura. Es hermana de Tala y su peor pesadilla.

Tala¿y qué? no puede entrar, además, los chicos no la aceptaran en el equipo, sabes que no se conforman fácilmente…

¡Cati¡Viniste- dijo Ian saltando a abrazarla.

- nuestro equipo será invencible contigo en el equipo- dijo Spencer sonriendo.

- por fin alguien le bajara los humos a Tala- dijo Bryan haciendo que Tala lo fulminara con la mirada, luego miró a Catra y cambió su mirada a una mucho más dulce- me alegra que hayas vuelto.

- eso quiere decir…- dijo la pelirroja emocionada¡QUÉ ESTOY EN EQUIPO¡SI¡SI¡ENTRE¡ENTRE¡EL IDIOTA DE TALA NO PUDO HACER QUE ME SAQUEN!

- Gracias, son geniales por apoyarme- dijo Tala con sarcasmo mirando a sus amigos acusadoramente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿estos son los nuevos integrantes- preguntó Michael en tono arrogante- No me parecen mucho.

- dime cuando y donde y haré trizas tu blade- dijo Anna amenazándolo con un puño.

- creeme que cualquiera de los dos puede vencerte cuando quiera- dijo Ryan con indiferencia.

Anna y Ryan son gemelos, tienen el pelo rubio oscuro, Anna un poco más arriba de los hombros y Ryan corto peinado con raya al medio. Sus ojos son grises y muestran frialdad la mayoría del tiempo. Siempre usan, Anna un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo que le llega hasta un poco más abajo del pecho; Ryan un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y una camisa roja manga corta por encima.

- a Michael y a cualquiera del equipo. Sus gráficas son espectaculares. Creeme Michael que lo que dicen es verdad, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

- gracias por tu apoyo Judy- dijo Michael con sarcasmo.

- si nuestros cálculos son correctos, el equipo será invencible- dijo Emily sonriendo- de todos modos tenemos que idear un entrenamiento un poco más estricto, para que tengamos todos aproximadamente un mismo nivel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿estás seguro de qué la tal Hikaru es lo suficientemente buena- preguntó Garland.

- más que de mis propias habilidades- contestó Mystel con aire solemne.

- estoy hablando en serio.

- y yo también. Mira Garland, estoy más que seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

- te tomare la palabra, pero tu responderás por sus errores.

¡gracias¡Ya veras que no te arrepentirás!

- ya lo estoy haciendo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡SI, SI, SI¡VIENE ZEN- dijo Takao mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

¿y quién es esa- preguntó Daichi.

- una amiga- contestó el moreno calmándose pero algo sonrojado.

¿acepto estar en el equipo?

- sipes- el moreno levanto una carta en el aire- por razones que no vienen al caso esta en Rusia, su vuelo es en tres días.

- Ray ya confirmó-; dijo Hitoshi entrando a la habitación- dice que su prima Caroline acepto estar en el equipo y que llegara en tres días, aunque por alguna razón no parecía muy contento. Creo que no se llevan muy bien.

- van dos- dijo Kenny- pero aun nos faltan cinco, si no conseguimos a nadie, Hitoshi y yo deberemos participar en el torneo, y eso interferiría con las tareas de entrenador y técnico respectivamente.

- por eso traje a Yokoh- dijo Hillary sonriendo.

- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo la chica a su lado amablemente.

- es mi prima, un excelente bey luchador, y su salvación.

Yokoh es una chica alta, de pelo largo de un azul intermedio, ojos verdes, tiene una luna plateada en la frente y dos líneas roja en cada mejilla.

¿que tan buena eres- preguntó Hitoshi evaluadoramente.

¿quieren probarme?

- te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- dijo Tyson preparando su blade¡Let it rip!

¡Absol¡Viento cortante- sin necesidad de llamar a su bestia bit el blade de Yokoh expulso al de Tyson del plato.

- es un placer tenerte en el equipo- dijo Hitoshi estrechando su mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- bien, Bryan me llamo y me dijo que el edificio de la BBA en el que entrenan quedaba a cinco cuadras de la abadía- recordó Kira en voz alta¿Cómo diablos entonces es posible que no lo encuentre¿No debería tener un cartel gigante que diga BBA?

Kira es la hermana menor de Kai, es alta y delgada, tiene la tez muy clara y su cabello es negro con las puntas rojas, lo lleva recogido con una pinza, por lo que las puntas sobresalen por arriba.

- creo que el sádico dijo que era por aquí-; Ice paso justo por al lado de Kira, quien no le presto mucha atención.

Ice es una chica delgada, no muy alta, de tez clara. Tiene el pelo negro liso que cae sobre toda su espalda.

- si, dijo que quedaba a cinco cuadras de la abadía, estoy segura- Kira levanto la cabeza y corrió unos metros para alcanzar a Ice.

Kira- lo siento, pero ¿tu también te unirás a los Blizkrein boys?

- niña, yo pertenezco a los Blizkrein boys hace meses, estaba entrenando. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- es que yo acabo de entrar en el equipo y no encuentro el edificio, se suponía que era a cinco cuadras de donde esta la abadía.

- si queda a cinco cuadras de la abadía, pero para el otro lado, no me digas que no se te ocurrió eso.

- ah, pues, la verdad, yo…- dijo Kira mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada.

- sígueme- dijo Ice suspirando exasperada antes de empezar a caminar¿por cierto niña, como te llamas? Me gustaría saber el nombre de todos mis compañeros de equipo, aun si no los soporto.

- ah, pues, Kira Hiwatari¿y tú?

- Mi nombre es Lina Vampa, pero si aprecias tu vida llámame Ice.

- tú te debes de llevar muy bien con Kai- murmuró Kira- si hasta las indirectas las mandan parecidas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- bien, esta todo preparado, me quedare en tu casa en lo que dure el torneo- dijo Cristal a Johnnie.

¿eso quiere decir que te quedas?

- exactamente.

Cristal es una amiga de la infancia de Johnnie, prácticamente se criaron juntos, por lo que Cristal conoce muy bien a todos los Majestic. Tiene una mirada muy dulce y profunda con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello es negro noche brillante, entre lacio y ondulado, sujetado en una coleta alta que le llega a los hombros. Dandole en conjunto un aspecto muy dulce, claro que, las apariencias engañan.

¿y como le esta yendo a Robert- preguntó Cristal.

- por lo que sé Danielle y Doniphan se unirán a otro equipo, pero no se a cual, y pues Dominic esta en Brasil y no creo que llegue para el torneo, en todo caso Enrique es quien va a hablar con él.

¿qué no hay manera de que se queden- Johnnie negó con la cabeza- Eso quiere decir que necesitamos nuevos integrantes.

- Enrique dice que su prima vendrá a visitarlo de Francia en unos días, es bey luchadora.

¿es buena?

- ni idea.

¿y qué hay de tú "hermana"?

¿te refieres a Moky- Cristal asintió-; participara con nosotros, pero aun nos faltarían…

- tres, si es que la prima de Enrique quiere participar- Johnnie negó con la cabeza.

- dos. Mi prima Paris va a matarme cuando me vea, pero convencí a mi tío de que la obligara a entrar en nuestro equipo.

- se nota que eres considerado- dijo Cristal con sarcasmo¿a quienes tienes en mente para los puestos que faltan?

- en primer lugar a una vieja amiga con la que me reencontré en el colegio, su nombre es Alexia y es muy buena con el bey blade.

¿y en segundo lugar?

- a Habda, pero Robert jamás dejará que su hermana menor participe.

¿y eso significa?

- que lo haremos a la antigua con…

- chantaje y extorsión- dijeron los dos al unísono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿este es el lugar- preguntó Danielle a Doniphan luego de que su limosina los dejara frente a la sucursal de la BBA de Moscú.

- debe de ser- dijo Doniphan observando la ruina…, digo, edificio frente a el- aunque hay que admitir que...

- …se cae a pedazos- dijo Zen, Doniphan observo a la chica a sus espaldas. Tenía el cabello ondulado largo hasta la cintura, al principio negro aclarándose hacía abajo hasta llegar a castaño, sus ojos castaños observaban a los dos hermanos frente a ella.

¿y tú eres- preguntó Danielle en tono intermedio.

- Zen Kurai Kurayami Kage, pero dime Zen.

- que bien, porque creo que no iba a poder recordarlo. Mi nombre es Danielle Busláev. Mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndole una mano que Zen estrecho.

- Doniphan Busláev.

¿qué tu no juegas tenis? Creo que te vi en televisión.

- como siempre soy la sombra de mi hermano.

- ignóralo- dijo Danielle observando con vergüenza a su hermano mayor, quien estaba en una oscura esquina abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose lentamente con una gran sombra sobre sus ojos¿eres bey luchadora?

¿Cómo lo sabes- Danielle señaló el blade, en esos momentos blanco, que Zen llevaba en la mano- oh, creo que eso lo hace obvio.

- fue un gusto conocerte, pero tenemos que entrar a la ruina- dijo Doniphan recuperándose rapidamente sorprendiendo a Zen.

- es común en él- explicó Danielle.

- el gusto fue mio- dijo Zen aun mirando sorprendida a Doniphan- espero verlos en el torneo.

- puedes apostarlo. Nos vemos- dijo Danielle sonriendo.

- Adiós- dijo Doniphan agitando su mano.

- Danielle y Doniphan Busláev, parecían simpáticos- dijo Zen una vez que los dos jóvenes entraron- que curioso, Garland de los Bega Bladers también se apellida Busláev- Observo como dos chicas entraban al edificio sin prestarle la menor atención.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- me cayó bien- dijo Danielle una vez adentro.

- si, a mi también- dijo Doniphan mientras observaba el interior del edificio- extraño mi mansión...

- estos…flacuchos son los nuevos integrantes- dijo Tala, interrumpiendo a Doniphan, al verlos pasar.

- alguna vez te has visto al espejo, zanahoria- dijo Danielle adquiriendo un tono de vos frío, muy diferente al que usualmente usaba.

- a ver si se le rompe- murmuró Doniphan a su lado.

- ya llegue con la nueva- dijo Ice interrumpiendo la discusión.

- hola chicos- saludo Kira alegremente, observo a Danielle y Doniphan- soy Kira Hiwatari, mucho gusto.

- Doniphan Busláev, el gusto es mio, y ella es mi hermana menor Danielle.

- Te vi en televisión, ganaste un torneo de tenis- dijo Kira, observando confundida la reacción de Doniphan, quien nuevamente abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a balancearse en el suelo.

- ignórenlo, tiene un trauma- dijo Danielle restándole importancia.

- cualquiera que conozca a Dominic tiene un trauma- dijo Kai en tono más frío de lo normal.

- olvidaba que ustedes se enfrentaron- dijo Danielle sonriendo con burla al recordar la pelea.

Kai frunció el ceño. Él y Dominic se habían enfrentado hace mas o menos un año, y en pocas palabras, el Busláev lo había apaleado y dejado en ridículo de la manera más cruel posible, dejándolo a ÉL, a Kai Hiwatari, tirado en medio de la calle al ver a dos chicas pasar cerca.

- si, no es un muy lindo recuerdo- dijo Kai observando enojado la sonrisa de los dos Busláev frente a él.

- era de esperarse, estuviste patético- dijo Danielle aumentando su sonrisa.

- No me tientes…- dijo Kai apretando los puños.

- yo puedo vencer a Dominic con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas a la espalda y un jarrón sobre mi cabeza. Estoy muy por arriba de tu liga- dijo Danielle indiferente mientras Kai apretaba los puños.

¿Quién es Dominic- preguntó Kira.

- no te importa- dijo Kai sin muchas ganas de que alguien más se enterara de la gran humillación que había sufrido.

- por eso no tienes novia- dijo Kira enojada.

- pues ninguno de los presentes tiene novia- dijo Bryan en tono algo triste observando a Catra.

- y claro, no me pase arruinando tus citas como para que tengas novia- dijo Catra, quien aun no había percibido la mirada de Bryan sobre ella.

¿Qué-; preguntó Bryan confundido.

- que "y claro, no me pase entrenando para que tú te entretengas con una novia".

- Y después preguntan porque digo que esta loca- dijo Tala.

- no es como que tú puedas opinar zanahoria- dijo Doniphan mirándolo de reojo.

¡no me llames así-; dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a enfadarse

¿quién dice?

¡lo digo yo!

- pero si te queda divino- dijo Catra sonriendo.

- igual que anillo al dedo- concuerdo Danielle.

¡ustedes dos no se metan- gritó Tala perdiendo la paciencia.

- inmaduros- murmuró Ice observándolos.

- este será un largooooooooooooooo torneo- dijo Bryan tratando de ignorar inútilmente los gritos de sus compañeros.

- ni que lo digas- dijo Kai con el recuerdo de la victoria de Dominic sobre él muy fresco en la mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en el equipo- preguntó Hikaru, a lo que el rubio asintió-; Mystel eres un genio, la verdad es que jamás creí que pudieras lograr que entrara a los Bega Bladers.

- Gracias por tu confianza- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

- así soy yo.

Hikaru tiene el cabello blanco con rizos negros, piel pálida, y labios color carmín que contrastan con su tono de piel. Sus ojos, algo fríos, son de un color rojo eléctrico. Mide 1,60 y tiene un cuerpo bien formado.

- Hikaru, procura hacerlo bien, porque tus errores son mis errores- dijo Mystel con las manos a modo de suplica- Política de Garland- agrego ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

- te prometo que seré el bey luchador a vencer en el torneo.

- soñar no cuesta nada, por favor, yo será ese bey luchador.

- haré como que no escuche eso.

- Por cierto, Garland dijo que nos reuniríamos en su casa en media hora, deberíamos ir yendo. Además, aún no completamos el equipo.

- bien, vamos, no puedo esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hay que pensar positivo, no pude entrar ni en los Blizkrein boys, ni en los Majestic, pero aun hay lugar en otros equipos- dijo Alexia pensando en voz alta, haciendo que varias personas la observaran¿les debo algo?

Alexia (Ashford) es una chica no muy alta, blanca, pelo pelirrojo agarrado de una colita hasta la cintura, pantalonera negra, top negro, y guantes negros hasta más arriba de los codos. Usa encima un chaleco rojo.

En eso ve un pequeño anuncio pegado en la pared- A los bey luchadores, audiciones para participar en el torneo en el equipo Bega Bladers, en la mansión Busláev a las 2:00.

Alexia- ya tengo equipo- dijo saltando contenta- un momento, son la 3:30¡diablos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- chicos- dijo Ming Ming entrando con su habitual aire alegre en la habitación- ella es mi prima Melissa- señalo a la muchacha a su lado. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro un poco más debajo de los hombros recogido en un rodete, ojos verde claro, y usaba una camiseta manga dos cuartos blanca con mangas rojas, unos tejanos rectos, y un chaleco y guantes sin dedos negros, en esos momentos exhibía una cara de fastidió.

- es muy buena bey luchadora y nos servirá mucho en el torneo.

- y quien dijo que quiero estar en tu estupido equipo.

- mis tíos dijeron que deberías o te mandarían al internado en Suiza.

- buen punto- dijo Melissa ladeando la cabeza.

- digamos que es tan buena como dices. Aun nos faltarían dos personas más- dijo Garland observando a Melissa evaluadoramente.

¿dos- preguntó Brooklyn sin entender.

- Mystel encontró una chica que según él es muy buena- explicó Garland.

- entiendo. Bien¿qué vamos a hacer? El torneo es en dos semanas y todos los que audicionaron apestan.

¿qué hay de tu prima Garland- preguntó Crusher.

- ya se lo pregunte, vendrá en dos días, pero contándola aún nos faltan dos.

- recuerdan a aquel muchacho que nos presento Boris a Garland y a mi, Kain, era muy bueno, podríamos llamarlo- sugirió Brooklyn.

- si, pero no sabemos si aceptara.

- amo Garland, esta señorita viene por las audiciones- anunció un mayordomo con una leve reverencia.

¡Hola- dijo Alexia sonriendo y saludando con una mano.

- estás consiente de que fueron hace hora y media- preguntó Garland.

- es que vi el anuncio hace cinco minutos.

- amo Garland, el señor Mystel- dijo un nuevo mayordomo entrando al rubio y a Hikaru.

- como siempre llegas tarde- le reprochó Garland al rubio una vez que el mayordomo se hubiera retirado.

- estoy aquí no.

- yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad- dijo Brooklyn refiriéndose a Alexia.

- eso, háganle caso al chico pelirrojo- dijo Alexia comenzando a impacientarse.

- si tú lo dices. Por cierto Mystel¿donde esta la chica de la que hablaste- preguntó Garland.

- aquí-; dijo fríamente- por cierto, mi nombre es Hikaru, no chica.

- Oigan, alguien me recuerda¿no deberían tomarme una prueba o algo así-; preguntó Alexia agitando los brazos.

- ya te lo dije, estás dentro- dijo Brooklyn.

¿en serio¿Sin prueba- dijo Alexia emocionada.

- creo que eso demuestra cuan desesperados estamos- dijo Garland suspirando.

- y parece que mucho- dijo Melissa observando a Alexia.

¿Qué insinúas- preguntó la pelirroja apretando los puños.

- yo, nada- dijo Melissa llevándose una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendida- solo que apestas.

¿¡QUÉ-; gritó Alexia indignada.

¿por qué no nos calmamos y tomamos algo- dijo Ming Ming separando a las dos chicas.

¿¡Por qué no cierras tu gran bocota- le dijo Melissa bruscamente.

- lo qué tú digas- dijo Ming Ming sentándose rapidamente junto a Crusher alejándose de su prima.

- se nota que te tiene controlada- dijo el chico riendo.

- cierra la boca pelmazo- le contestó Ming Ming, dando a mostrar su carácter.

¿a quien llamas pelmazo?

- a ti estupida Mole de grasa.

¡tú apestas- gritó Melissa apuntando a Alexia.

¡tú apestas- gritó Alexia apuntando a Melissa.

- inmaduras- murmuró Hikaru observando la discusión de las dos chicas.

¡tú apestas!

¡tú apestas!

¡estupida mole de grasa!

¡dominada!

¡tú apestas!

¡tú apestas!

¿crees que sobrevivamos al torneo- preguntó Garland algo ¿desesperado?

- solo si nos deshacemos de ellos- dijo Brooklyn observando divertido el estado de su amigo.

NdA: Bueno, cuando pueda subo los demás capítulos, es que tengo la compu medio tildada y es un lío subirlos. ¡Nos vemos¡Chau!


	2. Cap 2: Los nuevos integrantes

¡Holas¡Hoy, 4 de Febrero, es mi cumpleaños, estoy feliz¡Tengo catorce años (si, lo sé, soy un peque comparada a la mayoría de los escritores de la pagina) y solamente me falta un año para los quince (no se si es igual en todos lados, pero en Argentina la fiesta de los quince es ¡WOW!)! Bueno, ya subí el segundo capítulo con otro formato, me gustaba más antes, pero bueno.

**Capítulo n° 2: Los nuevos integrantes**

¿Qué diablos pasa en esta agencia? Aun no tengo mi malteada- dijo Roseta enojada.

tal vez si fueras un poco más amable- sugirió Sefora.

Boris nos paga por pertenecer a este equipo, quiero mi malteada- dijo en forma arrogante.

Roseta es aun una niña, es pelirroja, no muy alta, y su pelo le llega hasta los hombros en forma de capas, tiene ojos entre grises y celestes. Usualmente viste con una pollera y una musculosa bordo, sobre la que lleva una camisa blanca manga dos cuartos con la mitad de los botones sueltos. Como ya dije, es un poquitin, algo, muy, muy muy arrogante.

Sefora en un par de años más grande que ella. Sus raíces egipcias son muy evidentes al ver su piel morena y sus rasgos africanos, tiene ojos negros y pelo azabache recogido en una trenza que esta cubierta con una cinta blanca.

la niña prodigio tiene razón, aun no me traen mi limonada- dijo Fleur.

ya deben de estar por traerlas- dijo Belmont tratando de calmar un poco a la muchacha.

esto es inconcebible, si no la traen en los próximos diez segundos el gerente escuchara mis quejas.

Fleur es una muchacha, alta, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, tiene el pelo rubio muy claro y ojos celestes. Es alguien muy elegante y refinada, y al igual que Roseta, es un poquitin, algo, muy, muy muy arrogante.

Belmont es su hermano menor, también tiene el pelo rubio, que cae despeinado sobre su ojo derecho, y los ojos celestes. Es alguien amable, que se preocupa por los demás, y el encargado de mantener a su hermana al margen.

�¡DONDE ESTA MI MALTEADA- dijo perdiendo la calma por completo, algo muy común en su caso.

jamás había visto un sujeto tan quisquilloso, ni que pudiera gritar tan alto sin hacer daño a sus cuerdas vocales, no tuviste una infancia muy alegre¿verdad? El que tu hermano sea mucho más agradable que tú pudo haber creado un complejo de inferioridad, y la única forma que encuentras para hacerte notar es por medio de tus caprichos...

te das cuenta de que eso es muy molesto- dijo Fleur calmándose momentáneamente.

tengo que empezar desde chico si quiero ser abogado-psicólogo, y dada la situación no hay sujetos muy interesantes a la vista, así que por el momento practicare con ustedes.

no me llames sujeto- dijo Fleur con furia contenida.

Maks, amigo, te recomendaría que si aprecias tu vida cerraras la boca y te alejaras lentamente de Fleur con las manos en alto- dijo Sydney alejando a su amigo de la rubia.

Sydney es el bromista del grupo. Es simpático y un muchacho muy gracioso. Tiene el pelo y los ojos castaños. Es el hermano gemelo de Hillary.

Maksim es un chico alto, de cabello rubio platinado ligeramente largo, ojos de un rojo pálido, piel pálida, y de cuerpo no muy trabajado. Le gusta analizar a la gente desde el punto de visto psicológico. Viste siempre con camisa y pantalón negros, y lentes oscuros.

si tanto quieres una limonada- dijo Kurama dirigiéndose a Fleur- porque no te haces una y dejas de atormentar a los pobres empleados que tuvieron que aguantarte toda la santa semana- dijo fríamente. Fleur lo miro con odio y salio del cuarto arrastrando a Belmont y a Roseta con ella.

Kurama es alguien serio, con una actitud mucho más madura que la del resto de su equipo. Tiene el pelo color magenta y los ojos dorados y usualmente viste con un uniforme bordo.

acabo de llegar a una conclusión- dijo Maksim haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran fijamente- a Kurama no le agrada Fleur - caída estilo anime.

yo creo que es fantastigorifico que el buen amigorifico de Kurama le haya dichopergillo todas sus verdacolosolas a Fleur- dijo Tweety sonriendo.

Tweety es un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Es agradable pero tiene la peculiar costumbre de inventar palabras sin mucho sentido. Su verdadero nombre es Teodoro Minamoto, pero todo el mundo lo conoce como Tweety.

oye Maks, recuerdame que la próxima vez que vaya de compras me compre un diccionario español- tweety- dijo Sydney observando confundido al castaño.

estas insinuangirifico que mi decir palagrofiricas sin sentido- preguntó Tweety sin perder su sonrisa.

Roseta- esto es suficiente, el próximo que invente una palabra pone una moneda en este frasco- dijo tirando a la basura el contenido de uno.

Roseta, hay gente que no tiene que comer y tú tiras la comida- dijo Kurama.

ah, pues si no quieres que las tire al cesto de basura, recógelas tú- decenas de aceitunas que hasta hace unos momentos estaban en el frasco cayeron sobre Kurama- me voy a la barra, Adiós- tras esto salió de la habitación.

¿por qué aceitunas¿Por qué no pudieron ser chocolates? Hasta habría aceptado una zanahoria¿pero aceitunas¿Tardare años en sacarme este olor?

yo diría que hasta que te lo saques te fueras de la suite, apestas a rayos- dijo Maksim abanicándose con una mano.

Maks tiene razón, porque no te vas un rato- dijo Sydney abriendo la puerta.

¿están bromeando- preguntó Kurama.

no lo tomes a mal Kurama, pero entiéndenos, queremos respirar- dijo Sefora mientras Tweety empujaba a Kurama fuera de la habitación.

no es nada personal- dijo Maksim, tras lo cual le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

vuelve cuando recuperes el buen olor- le gritó Sydney desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿creen que lo haya tomado bien- preguntó Sefora después de unos segundos.

si, Kurama es un chico simpático y agradable, no creo que se enoje…demasiado. Solo es un poquitin, algo, muy, muy muy rencoroso…- dijo Sydney empezando a tener escalofríos.

y muy fuerte…- dijo Maks con un hilo de voz.

y muy hábil…- dijo Sydney en el mismo tono.

va a matarnos cuando regrese- dijeron Sydney y Maksim al unísono.

pues por el momento no creo, ya no esta frente a la puerta, pero ¿adonde fue- preguntó Sefora.

pues mientras no sea a la tienda de cuchillos y demás cosas afiladas por mi esta bien- dijo Sydney.

pero¿qué hay de cuando regrese- preguntó Sefora.

esto es tú culpa- dijo Sydney señalándola.

la tuya- dijo Sefora imitándola.

no creo que eso importe, dadas las circunstancias y la información que tengo en los recientes estudios que le hice al espécimen de Kurama- Maksim hizo una pausa- va a matarnos y a hacernos sufrir de forma completa y absolutamente equitativa.

que consuelo- dijo Sydney desplomándose en un sillón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Cómo se atreven esos enanos a hacerme esto a mí¿A mi que soy el capitán del equipo¡Ay, y esa Roseta, niña malcriada! Si no fuera porque es tan buena en el bey estadio ya la habría mandado a freír espárragos. �¿Y qué se supone que hago yo ahora¡No tengo adonde ir!

Kurama, amigo¿eres tú- gritó Irving llamando la atención del capitán de los Weather Star team.

si, es él¡Kurama, qué gusto verte- confirmó Kapri al verlo, dos pares de brazos envolvieron a Kurama en un efusivo abrazo.

A mi también me alegra verlos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí- preguntó Kurama.

Irving es un muchacho de tez clara y pelo negro peinado hacía atrás, Kapri es su hermana menor, tiene la tez clara y el pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una trenza.

buscamos algún equipo necesitado para participar en el próximo torneo- explicó Irving.

¿por qué?

Un muchacho llamado Hiei venció a Irving en una bey batalla sin usar siquiera su bestia bit, fue algo humillante, pero creo que si Irving no se habría confiado tanto habría sido una pelea más pareja, para cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde. Oímos que el muchacho participara en el torneo en el equipo de los White Tigers y decidimos entrar en el torneo para que Irving pudiera tener una revancha- contestó Kapri.

y tú¿en que andas¿Y porqué razón apestas a rayos- preguntó Irving tapándose la nariz.

soy el capitán del equipo de los Weather Star team, y digamos que mi equipo no es muy maduro, en especial un par de molestas chiquillas llamadas Roseta y Fleur.

eso significa que te veremos en el torneo- dijo Kapri contenta.

será interesante enfrentarte en una bey batalla. Eso si encontramos un equipo al cual entrar- dijo Irving.

escuche que los BBA Revolutyon están desesperados por conseguir gente, deberían probar allí.

entonces iremos a la casa de Kynomiya, gracias por el dato Kurama- dijo Kapri hacineod una leve reverencia.

creo que debemos irnos- dijo Irving mirando su reloj- fue un gusto verte.

lo mismo digo.

pero amigo, date una ducha- dijo Kapri tapándose la nariz al igual que su hermano.

eso haré, nos vemos- los dos chicos se alejaron camino a casa de Tyson mientras Kurama seguía caminado aun sin saber adonde ir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y recuerdas cuando perdiste una apuesta con Paris y te tuviste que disfrazar de mujer…- dijo Johnnie.

y entonces un chico paso y te toco el trasero. O cuando estabas en clase, pasaste al pizarrón a resolver una ecuación y se te rompió el pantalón al frente de la chica más popular de la clase- dijo Cristal.

Dos horas más tarde:

…o cuando salimos a bailar y después de unas copas comenzaste a coquetear con Oliver pensando que era mujer- dijo Johnnie.

O cuando…

¡de acuerdo¡de acuerdo, Habda puede entrar al equipo- dijo Robert sin dejar terminar la frase a Cristal.

fue un gusto negociar contigo- dijeron Johnnie y Cristal al unísono con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

si a eso le llamas negociar…- murmuró Robert.

hay que ir al aeropuerto, los vuelos de Alexia y la prima de Enrique llegan en media hora, y conociendo a Enrique no creo que lo haya recordado- dijo Johnnie.

supongo que no te molesta que llame a una amiga para que nos acompañe- dijo Robert sonriendo maliciosamente.

si te refieres a Danielle- dijo Johnnie- lamento recordarte que ya debe de estar en Rusia.

no me refiero a Danielle, sería estupido teniendo en cuenta que yo la despedí en el aeropuerto.

Pues no se de quien hablas pero supongo que no habrá problema- Robert amplió su sonrisa mientras Cristal comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones del inglés.

En ese caso, Gustave- el fiel sirviente apareció de inmediato junto a él- podrías decirle a Paris que baje para acompañarnos a Robert, Cristal y yo al aeropuerto.

enseguida amo Robert.

¿dijiste Paris¿Mi prima Paris- Robert asintió- necesito un buen escondite. Ya sé- el pelirrojo se escondió bajo la mesa mientras Robert y Cristal lo observaban con vergüenza ajena.

se te ven los pies- dijo Cristal.

entonces…tras las cortinas.

tendría que ser idiota para no ver el bulto que eres- dijo Robert sonriendo, esta sería su venganza para el mal rato que Johnnie le había hecho pasar.

entonces…me esconderé arriba- el pelirrojo corrió hacía las escaleras pero en el camino chocó con alguien.

no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi, puedo oler el miedo- dijo Paris,Johnnie observo asustado a su prima- como lo prefieres, lento y doloroso, o rápido y aun más doloroso.

Johnnie- solo hazlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El vuelo de Yuki llegara en cualquier momento- dijo Garland a Mystel y Ming Ming, quienes parecían muy emocionados.

Yuki es la prima de Garland. Es una chica de estatura pequeña y con un cuerpo bien formado, gracias a que le encanta practicar deportes de todo tipo, en especial los extremos. Tiene el cabello azul algo oscuro que le llega hasta unos 10 cm. más abajo de los hombros, siempre lo lleva sujeto en una media cola. Sus ojos son de color negro profundo. Siempre viste ropa deportiva, generalmente en colores azul y negro o azul y blanco. A pesar de no ser muy sociable, mantiene una fuerte amistad con Ming Ming y Mystel.

No entiendo el porque de tanta emoción- dijo Melissa aburrida.

por extraño que parezca, estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Alexia (Ashford) en el mismo tono.

¿qué tiene de especial esa chica que te tiene tan emocionado- preguntó Hikaru por lo bajo a Mystel.

pues es simpática, graciosa, generosa, una gran amiga dispuesta a todo por las personas que ama, y es muy hermosa…

aja¿y dices que son solo amigos- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

no me dejaste terminar.

pues hazlo.

esta total, platónica, y perdidamente enamorada de Brooklyn.

oh, y él¿le corresponde?

no lo creo, de todos modos creo que... ¡Yuki- Mystel se adelanto para abrazar a su amiga, Hikaru volteó para observarla, "así que a ella también le gusta Brooklyn" pensó.

tanto lió por ella, no me parece para tanto- dijo Alexia observándola.

¡amiga¡Qué gusto verte�¿Y qué has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo- dijo Ming Ming abrazándola.

pues lo de siempre, me alegra estar de vuelta justo para el torneo- dijo Yuki sonriendo.

ellas son las nuevas integrantes, Melissa Romanova, prima de Ming Ming, Alexia Ashford, e Hikaru Amarië Helyanwë Hiwatari, amiga de Mystel- presentó Garland.

ya veo, de todos modos me dijiste que otro integrante llegaba hoy en avión.

si, Kain debe de estar por llegar.

Brooklyn- dijo Yuki sonrojándose- no te había visto- el pelirrojo solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía la sala de desembarque del vuelo de Kain.

creo que es él- dijo Garland al ver un pelirrojo que se acercaba hacía a ellos- si, es él.

no me parece muy fuerte- dijo Melissa luego de mirarlo.

te escuche- dijo Kain apareciendo por la espalda de la castaña y haciendo que esta se pegara un buen susto.

no vuelvas a hacer eso…nunca- dijo Melissa tomando aire.

Nos alegra que hayas aceptado entrar en el equipo- dijo Garland.

si, necesitamos a alguien de tu nivel, aun no estamos muy seguros con los demás nuevos- dijo Brooklyn.

si te refieres a Alexia- dijo Melissa.

si te refieres a Melissa- dijo Alexia.

estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijeron las dos al unísono.

entiendo.

Kain es un muchacho alto. Tiene el cabello rojo largo recogido en una trenza, ojos rojos escarlata y piel muy blanca. Viste una playera blanca, una camisa de vestir blanca encima de la playera sin abotonar y tenis comberz all-star rojas.

¿te gusta el rojo verdad- dijo Melissa mientras lo observaba.

¿Qué estás insinuando- preguntó Kain frunciendo el ceño.

Es que eres muy…rojo- dijo Melissa mirando su ropa y su pelo.

eh…

Red- dijo la castaña de pronto.

¿qué?

Red, es un buen apodo considerando tu apariencia física.

Melissa tiene razón, Red, me gusta- dijo Ming Ming acercándose.

¿te di permiso para hablar- preguntó Melissa a su prima.

no.

¿entonces?

me quedo calladita en un rincón.

Ming Ming, amiga¿por qué te dejas- preguntó Yuki una vez que Ming Ming se hubiera alejado de Melissa.

tú no sabes de lo que es capaz.

si tú lo dices.

entonces¿ya estamos completos- preguntó Garland.

si, hasta tenemos un suplente. Aunque aun no decidimos quien será- Brooklyn observó a los nuevos.

yo no entre al equipo para estar en la banca, es más, ni siquiera quería entrar en el equipo- dijo Melissa.

si, pero en tu caso es esto o un internado en Suiza, y no creo que te guste demasiado la segunda opción- dijo Ming Ming sonriendo, le gustaba, por una vez, ser ella quien sometiera a su prima.

porque no empezamos llevando las cosas de Kain y Yuki al hotel- sugirió Mystel.

Mystel tiene razón, después decidiremos quien se queda en la banca- los demás asintieron ante las palabras de Garland y lo siguieron camino al auto que los conduciría la hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ya llegamos- dijo Robert bajando de la limusina en la que habían ido al aeropuerto, tras el bajo una sonriente Paris, un muy vendado Johnnie que cojeaba y una indiferente Cristal.

como lo supuse, Enrique no esta aquí- dijo Johnnie mirando alrededor.

vamos, los dos vuelos ya deben de haber llegado- dijo Paris apresurando el paso.

no habríamos llegado tarde si no me hubieras golpeado- dijo Johnnie.

¿quieres más- preguntó Paris haciendo que Johnnie temblara unos instantes.

mejor me callo.

eso deberías haber hecho desde el principio- dijo Cristal.

allí esta Alexia- dijo Johnnie señalando a una muchacha sentada sobre su maleta en la entrada del aeropuerto. Los cuatro se acercaron, la muchacha se levanto a ver a Johnnie.

creo que la puntualidad no es una de tus virtudes- dijo Alexia (Romanov Ilich) sonriendo¿qué te paso- preguntó al ver sus vendajes.

se paso de listo- sonrió- Mi nombre es Paris Francine Benoit, mucho gusto; y no te preocupes, la estupidez no es de familia, Johnnie es el único.

Alexia Romanov Ilich, el gusto es mio- dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

me alegra verte de nuevo de nuevo Alexia- dijo Robert con una sonrisa a la que Alexia correspondió.

Alexia es delgada, de tez blanca y cabello azul brillante por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos son de un color azul ártico, muy profundos, con ellos trasmite lo que siente en el interior.

Conoce a Johnnie desde pequeña, más exactamente desde los cuatro años. Mantiene una bonita amistad con él y Robert. Ve en Johnnie el hermano que nunca tuvo, y conoció a Cristal en una de sus visitas a éste último.

ahora que encontramos a Alexia, alguien conoce o tiene idea de cómo es la prima de Enrique- pregunto Cristal. Los cinco chicos se miraron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

¡chicos- Johnnie, Robert, Alexia, Cristal y Paris voltearon al oír la voz de Enrique¡Ya llegue¿Alguno ha visto a mi prima?

tonto, ni siquiera sabemos como es- dijo Johnnie dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

¿y- preguntó Cristal.

y el día que quieras tendré una cita contigo- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"¿y?" de ¿y cómo es tu prima?" so tonto- dijo Cristal golpeándolo en la cabeza como Johnnie.

pues…no me acuerdo.

dime que esta bromeando- dijo Paris a Robert, el inglés negó con la cabeza- ahora entiendo por que él y Johnnie son amigos, son igual de tontos.

siento interrumpir, pero ¿Enrique, eres tú- preguntó Hikari, el rubio la observo detenidamente por unos momentos.

lo siento chica, pero no recuerdo haber salido contigo- Hikari lo miro indignada.

¡COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS HABER SALIDO CONMIGO¡SOY TU PRIMA, SO IDIOTA!

oh¡Hikari, prima del alma! Ven y dame un abrazo- dio Enrique abriendo sus brazos.

olvídalo, no te recordaba tan estupido- dijo suspirando.

Hikari es alguien delgada, de tez clara, tiene el pelo negro largo un poco ondulado y ojos azules con una raya roja.

lamentablemente no se pueden escoger los primos, ya ves, a mi me toco Johnnie- dijo Paris.

es que pueden ser tan idiotas- dijo Hikari tratando de guardar la calma.

inmaduros- continuó Paris.

y tan falsos.

y no te olvides de estupidos.

si, los primos son definitivamente un dolor de cabeza.

me caes bien, soy Paris Francine Benoit.

Hikari Mistune Kawatari, mucho gusto.

igualmente- dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

chicos- dijo Cristal a Johnnie y Enrique- están en problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bien, llegamos a la casa de Kynomiya- dijo Irving observando el dojo frente a él.

creo que no hay nadie- dijo Kapri al ver las cortinas cerradas (¿las casas japonesas tiene cortinas?).

pues si no tocamos jamás nos enteraremos- Irving se acerco a tocar la puerta, el abuelo de Tyson les abrió.

buenos días, nos preguntábamos si se encuentra Tyson o algún miembro de los BBA Revolutyon- dijo Kapri amablemente.

no se encuentran ahora, pero regresaran en un rato, pueden esperar en la sala si quieren- los dos hermanos, se encogieron de hombros, y luego entraron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Cómo dices que se llama la chica Hitoshi- preguntó Tyson por milésima vez.

¡Caroline Kon¡ya te lo dijo más de veinte veces cabeza de chorlito- dijo Yokoh perdiendo la paciencia.

¿y como dices que se llama tu amiga Tyson- preguntó Daichi.

su nombre es Zen.

el vuelo de China acaba de llegar, la recepcionista me dijo que los pasajeros están por allá- dijo Hillary al volver de la recepción señalando hacía una de las salas de desembarque.

creo que es ella, se parece mucho a Ray- Hitoshi señaló una muchacha un poco apartada de los demás.

¿eres tú Caroline Kon, la prima de Ray?

eh…yo…- dijo sonrojada al ver que Tyson se había acercado mucho para observar mejor su cara- si- dijo recuperando la calma- y ustedes deben ser los BBA Revolutyon.

Caroline es una chica alta, de complexión normal. Tiene los ojos rasgados color ámbar, cabello largo a la cadera de color negro y de tez clara. Lleva puestos unos jeans, tenis de color blanco, una blusa sin hombros manga larga color beige y unos guantes sin dedos negros.

exactamente, somos el equipo campeón mundial BBA Revolutyon- dijo Tyson.

que no hay lugar donde no alardee- dijo Hillary exasperada.

entiéndelo, el pobre no tiene personalidad, y necesita eso para hacerse notar- dijo Yokoh.

supongo que tiene razón. ¡Oye Tyson¡El vuelo de la tal Zen ya debe de haber llegado, según la recepcionista los pasajeros llegaran por la sala de desembarque de aquí junto!

de acuerdo, vamos a buscarla- Tyson se detuvo al ver una figura conocida¡ZEN- la figura volteo y sonrió al ver a Tyson. Era una chica de cabello largo ondulado hasta la cintura que va desde negro a castaño mientras va bajando. Sus ojos de color castaño oscuro observaron al resto del equipo con mirada evaluadora- chicos, ella es Zen Kurai Kurayami Kage.

llámenme Zen- dijo en tono intermedio.

bien, ahora que tenemos a nuestros nuevos integrantes volvamos a casa para hospedarlos- dijo Hitoshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

por fin en casa- dijo Johnnie tirándose en el sillón.

no estuvo tan mal- dijo Robert sentándose a su lado.

tú no tenías a tu prima sacándote el cuero junto a ti.

buen punto.

no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que te pasaste haciendo tanto complot para que tuviera que entrar al equipo- dijo Cristal sentándose en un sillón frente a ellos.

si supieras lo buena que es me lo agradecerías.

eso no justifica lo que hiciste- dijo Paris entrando en la habitación.

fue algo muy descortés- dijo Hikari, ella y Paris habían estado hablando todo el viaje en limosina y ya estaba muy enterada de lo que Johnnie había hecho.

pero benefició al equipo ¿o no- dijo Enrique apoyando a su amigo.

tú no me hables casanova- dijo Hikari fulminándolo con la mirada, una chica entro corriendo en la habitación y se arrojó sobre Robert.

�¿Es verdad�¿Es verdad�¿Es verdad�¿Es verdad�¿Estaré en el equipo- preguntó Habda emocionada¡di que sí!

si, estás en el equipo. Pero conste que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Robert.

si, estoy en el equipo- dijo Habda dando pequeños saltitos.

bien hecho amiga- dijo Paris mientras chocaban los cinco.

Habda es la hermana menor de Robert. Es alta, delgada, tiene pelo negro con mechones rojos y largo, muy liso; ojos grandes color café, rasgos finos, y tez blanca. Posee un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían.

tú deberías apoyarme, eres mi amiga- dijo Robert a Paris.

también lo soy de Habda, y no veo el porque no puede estar en el equipo.

porque…- se detuvo al ver que Cristal movía los labios y murmuraba algo.

o cuando…

mejor me callo.

excelente decisión- dijo Johnnie sonriendo.

por cierto¿dónde esta Moky- preguntó Paris.

¡Aquí- se escucho desde las escaleras. Una chica alta, delgada, de pelo largo hasta las rodillas y ojos color miel apreció al pie de la escalera junto con Oliver, sonrió a Paris antes de abrazarla.

¡pero como has crecido¡Te ves bien- dijo sonriendo- lamento no poder decir lo mismo de Johnnie.

Motoko es una chica que Johnnie conoció siendo niña y adoptó como hermana menor. A pesar de no ser primas legitimas, Paris le tiene mucho cariño y la considera como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

bien, por fin nuestro equipo completo esta reunido- dijo Robert no muy contento.

me preguntó porque eso me causa escalofríos- dijo Johnnie observando a Paris y Motoko.

lo mismo digo- dijo Enrique viendo como Hikari se unía a la conversación.

como ya dije- dijo Cristal a Johnnie y Enrique- chicos, están en problemas.

NdA¡Holas! Esta vez no voy a contestar reviews, porque si no me da el tiempo para subir el fict. Les recuerdo que si alguno/a esta molesto con las situaciones que conciernen a su personaje me lo haga saber para corregirlo.

Bien, quería decir que perdí las divisiones de los equipos en sub equipos, así que si alguien quiere estar en el mismo que otra persona en particular, pues me lo dice y ya. Y les sugiero que a menos de que se quieran llamar sub equipo 1 o A me sugieran nombres porque el inventarlos esta en la tan larga listas de mis "no cualidades". Y por favor elijan un capitán de sub equipo y otro general. Sino lo hago por sorteo (tomar decisiones también es una de mis no cualidades).

De todos modos ¡muchas gracias a los que dejaron review!

PD: lamento si a veces pongo los nombres de la versión original (Ej.- Yuriy, Takao) y otras las de la versión norteamericana (Ej.- Tala, Tyson). Es que a veces me confundo.

PD2: Todos los que dejaron reviews entraron, la mayoría aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

PD3¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! (si, soy una pesada) ¡Chao¡Nos vemos!


	3. Cap 3: Formando los equipos

**Capítulo n° 3: Formando los equipos**

Robert¿podrías explicarnos de una vez por todas porque nos reuniste en la sala? - preguntó Johnnie con impaciencia.

si, quiero presentarles a nuestro representante y a nuestra entrenadora. Jon, Stella, pasen por favor.

Dos jóvenes entraron a la sala, un muchacho y una muchacha. El primero tenía el pelo verde despeinado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y ojos color jade, una sonrisa inocente asomo en su rostro pálido, haciendo que Hikari y Paris se sonrojaran (no se confundan, es que es muy lindo, y como son las únicas que no especificaron parejas). Vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca arremangada y un chaleco color beige con los bordes verdes (es decir el cuello y el inicio de lo que sería la manga), tenía un aire inocente que lo hacía muy atractivo.

La muchacha, Stella, tenía el pelo negro muy oscuro y corto, de un lado más largo hasta los hombros y ojos negros. Vestía una camisa roja, una gabardina, un pantalón y botas negras.

Jonathan Dennis a su servicio- dijo besando la mano de Hikari.

¿estás seguro de que saben lanzar un blade? - preguntó Stella a Robert.

¿qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo Johnnie mientras a su lado Cristal y Paris apretaban los puños.

¡saben hablar! - dijo Stella con sarcasmo.

Stella…- advirtió Jon mirando a su amiga molesto.

si, si, Stella Hirakaua, seré su entrenadora de ahora en adelante.

nosotros no necesitamos un entrenador- dijo Paris con el ceño fruncido.

¿quien lo dice¿Tú? Creeme que si quieres que te vaya bien en el torneo deberás ser el doble de buena de lo que eres.

Stella y Jon nos ayudaran a mejorar nuestras habilidades- explicó Robert.

creo que ya quedo claro que no necesitamos un entrenador- dijo Johnnie observando con arrogancia a Stella y Jon.

todos los demás equipos tienen un entrenador, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

yo creo que Robert tiene razón, además un entrenador no nos vendría mal- opinó Hikari.

y para que necesitamos al otro- preguntó Enrique mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jon.

las reglas del torneo dicen que necesitan un representante- explicó el peliverde.

a mi me da igual, con o sin entrenamiento soy la mejor bey luchadora del torneo- dijo Habda sonriendo.

creo que la modestia no es una de las virtudes de tu familia- dijo Paris dirigiéndose a Robert.

esa es la actitud que necesitamos para ganar el torneo- dijo Stella observando orgullosa a Habda- Tienen que tener confianza, concentración, habilidad...

¿y un gran ego? - preguntó Johnnie con sarcasmo por lo bajo.

¿te pedí opinión?

no…

¡entonces te quedas callado!

¡no le hables así a Johnnie! - gritaron Paris y Cristal saliendo en defensa de su primo y amigo respectivamente.

¡eso¡no me hables así!

¡tú tampoco hables! - dijo Paris a Johnnie.

¡eso¡Me quedo callado!

¡tu tampoco le hables así a Johnnie! - dijo Cristal a Paris.

¡yo le hablo como quiero a los enanos cabeza de ciruela sin cerebro!

¡mira quien habla de cabezas de ciruela! - dijo Johnnie apuntando la cabeza de su prima.

los dos tienen el mismo color de cabello, así que no veo el porque de la discusión- dijo Stella señalando las dos cabezas.

¡tú no te metas! - gritaron los dos primos haciendo que Stella retrocediera unos pasos.

ya me perdí¿con quien están peleando? - preguntó Alexia confundida.

pues yo creí que Paris me apoyaba defendiendo a Johnnie, luego pense que discutía con ella, pero ahora discute con Johnnie…estoy confundida- admitió Cristal.

no tiene caso que intenten comprenderlos, Paris y Johnnie discuten por todo desde el kinder, es su manera de decir te quiero- explicó Motoko.

entonces ese rodillazo que le acaba de dar Paris a Johnnie debe ser algo así como un abrazo- dijo Habda.

¿Qué no vas a defenderlo? - preguntó Robert a Cristal.

son peleas de primos, y Johnnie lo maneja bien, meterme no estaría bien.

ahora que los veo me doy cuenta de que Paris quiere mucho a Johnnie- dijo Enrique mientras veía como la pelirroja golpeaba a Johnnie con una silla.

eso es amor- dijo Oliver reprimiendo una risa.

si pelear es una manera de expresar cariño, hacerle esto a Enrique- Hikari le pegó una patada haciendo que el rubio cayera al piso- es decirle que lo apreció, aunque sea un poco, en el fondo, muy en el fondo- observó a su primo- muy, pero muy en el fondo.

creo que sí- dijo Motoko.

personalmente, prefiero las palabras- dijo Enrique levantándose pero sin apoyar una pierna debido al dolor.

¿podrían terminar con esto? - dijo Stella mientras sostenía a Paris, quien no dejaba de agitar los brazos tratando de alcanzar a Johnnie, por la parte de atrás de su saco, y Jon ayudaba a Johnnie a levantarse del suelo, lugar donde Paris lo había dejado con una silla atascada en la cabeza.

ella empezó- dijo Johnnie sacándose la silla de la cabeza.

si, échame la culpa a mí¡como lo haces desde hace quince años! - gritó Paris aun sostenida por Stella.

fue más o menos cuando empezaron con la costumbre de expresar su cariño de esta forma tan particular- explicó nuevamente Motoko.

ahora que terminaron con las chiquilinadas- dijo Stella mirando acusadoramente a Paris y Johnnie- podremos irnos.

¿irnos?

tenemos un plazo de tres días para estar en Estados Unidos, sus padres ya fueron informados del viaje, tienen quince minutos para preparar su maleta, si no están en el aeropuerto de Robert a tiempo, nos vamos sin ustedes…- calló al ver que solo Robert se había quedado y que los demás habían salido corriendo hace rato.

creo que ya entendieron- dijo Jon sonriendo.

bien, vayamos subiendo nuestras maletas- dijo señalando la suya, la de Jon y la Robert- por cierto¿alguien tiene idea de cómo pilotear el avión? - Robert y Jon se miraron negando con la cabeza- en ese caso, yo lo haré, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lejos de la civilización, en un claro del bosque, se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes practicar bey Blade junto al río.

deben estar bromeando- dijo Hiei mientras con un ataque hacía que los blade de cuatro de sus compañeros dejaran de girar; Kevin, Mariah, Lee y Gary bajaron la mirada avergonzados- son patéticos.

Hiei, no seas duro- Yuriko observo a los cuatro White Tigers con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa- todos somos principiantes alguna vez.

�¡PRINCIPIANTE¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PRINCIPIANTE?- gritó Mariah indignada.

pues, en vista de que no hay nadie aquí- Yuriko observó a su alrededor con mirada sarcástica- creo que…a ti.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡YO LA MATO!- Lee y Kevin sostuvieron a la pelirrosada para que no se abalanzara sobre Yuriko.

Hiei y Yuriko entraron al equipo de los White Tigers X tras vencer a Lee y Mariah en una bey batalla. Hiei es un muchacho de tez pálida, pelo negro que gracias a una banda blanca que usa queda peinado hacía arriba; viste la mayor parte del tiempo con una bufanda y un sobretodo negro abotonado, bajo el cual usa una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón deportivo negro. Tras entrar al equipo el comité de la aldea decidió que él ocuparía el papel de capitán.

Yuriko al igual que Hiei tez pálida y pelo negro, pero ella lo tiene largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura que lleva recogido en una cola de caballo. Usa un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga celeste y una chaqueta blanca.

Mariah, no es bueno que una chica tan linda como tu se enoje, te vez más linda sonriendo- Mariah se relajo y sonrió ruborizada ante las palabras de Zackary mientras que Yuriko volteaba los ojos.

Zack- dijo Hiei tan bajo para que solo su amigo escuchara- no es bueno que un chico tan honesto como tu mienta, te vez más gente diciendo la verdad- dijo con sarcasmo.

Zackary es hijo del sensei que entreno a los White Tigers y primo de Ray, tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza, ojos color miel, y siempre muestra una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes en su rostro. Usa la misma vestimenta de Ray, y al ser muy parecidos en ciertos aspectos, trae a Mariah, y lo digo literalmente, arrastrada.

no te pases- le murmuró Ray a su primo sobresaltando a Hiei- ya se que te cuesta controlarte, pero aunque sea hazlo con Mariah, la conocemos desde siempre.

pues siendo tú el que me lo pide, tratare de controlarme. Aunque no te prometo nada.

y pues claro- dijo Yuriko uniéndose a la conversación- no se pueden prometer imposibles.

se nota que me tienes confianza.

es que, Zack, amigo, tu eres…un imán de mujeres, sin hacer nada las atraes como miel a las abejas. Es algo natural en ti- explicó Hiei.

me pregunto porque yo no- murmuró Ray por lo bajo- si somos familia.

¡Chicos¡Traigo noticias!- los ocho White Tigers giraron para ver acercarse a una muchacha pelirroja (de un color un poco más oscuro que el de Emily), tenía el pelo largo que sobrepasaba su cintura con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas y ojos celestes. Vestía un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una campera de algodón manga corta del mismo color encima. Loreley cumple la función de representante en el equipo, pero de todos modos es un excelente bey luchador. Exhibía una dulce sonrisa y llevaba un sobre en la mano.

¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ray.

llegaron nuestros pasajes para Estados Unidos, los equipos tienen un plazo de una semana para estar allí antes de que empiece la primera ronda- dijo Loreley emocionada.

entonces¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Hiei.

mañana mismo, así que tengan listas sus maletas- Loreley observo a su equipo para ver sus reacciones, Zack sonreía, lo cual había causado cierto efecto en Mariah; la chica gata observaba maravillada al castaño y babeaba a más no poder- ¡qué asco¡Zack, haz algo!

lo siento, no puedo controlarlo- dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

¡qué alguien haga algo!- gritó Loreley desesperada, Yuriko se acercó a Mariah y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza a la chica gata, la cual cayo de inmediato desparramada en el suelo- ¡no me refería a eso!

hice algo¿no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿creen que esta viva?- dijo Zackary mientras la golpeaba con un palo.

¡Por supuesto que esta viva¡Y te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso Zack!- dijo Ray arrebatándole el palo a Zack.

lo siento, en verdad pense que estaba muerta.

todos lo hemos soñado alguna vez- dijo Yuriko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

ya déjense de comentarios tontos y ayúdenme a cargarla hasta la cama- dijo Ray tomando los brazos de la pelirrosada, mientras Hiei tomaba sus piernas.

y si la dejamos aquí para que se la coman los pájaros, así nuestros sueños se harían realidad- todos miraron a Yuriko con cara de ¿eh?- ¿qué? sean sinceros, todos quieren hacerlo, solo que no se atreven a decirlo.

¡Yuri tiene razón¡dejemos al mandril rosado aquí!- dijo Hiei arrojando las piernas de Mariah al piso.

¡HIEI!- todo el equipo miro escandalizado a Hiei, mientras Yuriko revisaba sus uñas.

de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no somos ni Yuri ni yo los que reprimimos nuestros pensamientos.

Los demás bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de si mismos, la verdad es que si, tenían un poquitin, algo, muchas, muchas muchas ganas de dejar a Mariah tirada ahí; pero bueno, la vida es cruel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily¿estás segura de que dijo que llegaría a esta hora?- preguntó Michael.

¡ya te dije que si!- contestó Emily impaciente.

no era para que lo tomes a mal.

¡pues como quieres que lo tome si es la treceava vez que me lo preguntas!

¿descafeinado?- preguntó Ryan sonriendo.

¡tú no te hagas el gracioso!

qué tocada eres Emily, yo le preguntaba Anna si quería un descafeinado de la maquina de café.

no puedo creerlo, ya me estoy volviendo loca.

pues querida, siempre lo has estado- dijo Van tras ella, Emily volteó sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su amigo de la infancia.

Van es un muchacho alto y esbelto. Viste casi siempre con una gorra hacía atrás, shorts largos y diferentes playeras. Tiene el pelo castaño que le llega hasta los hombros y ojos cafés.

¡Cuánto me alegra verte¡Si supieras lo que son los demás nuevos!- dijo Emily abrazando a su amigo.

pues tú tampoco eres Miss Simpatía- murmuró Ryan.

¡te das cuenta¡Me odian¿Van?- Emily volteó buscando a su amigo, no le sorprendió mucho verlo besando la mano de Anna- no puedo creerlo, recién llega y ya empezó a coquetear.

dile a tu amigo- dijo Ryan a su lado y con furia contenida- que si no le gustan los ojos morados se aleje de mi hermana ahora mismo- Emily observó como el muchacho apretaba los puños, que ya parecían a punto de sangrar, y optó por tomar a Van del brazo y alejarlo de Anna.

te recomendaría que si no quieres tener problemas con Ryan te alejes de ella.

hay muchos peces en el río- Van se encogió de hombros y observo a su alrededor- y muchas chicas lindas en este aeropuerto- al instante el chico había desaparecido de al lado de su amiga y conversaba con una recepcionista.

es un chico…muy particular- dijo Judy.

y muy guapo- dijo Anna con las manos juntas en el pecho y los típicos ojos de corazoncitos.

solo dile que se aleje de m hermana- dijo Ryan arrastrando a Anna hacía la salida alejándola lo más posible de Van, quien indiferente a todo seguía coqueteando con la recepcionista.

bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos yendo, nos esperan en la BBA- dijo Judy comenzando a caminar.

¿nos esperan¿Quién?- preguntó Michael con curiosidad.

ya verás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

por fin en casa- Tyson se tiro en el sillón, pero se estremeció al sentir algo, o más bien alguien, debajo de él.

podrías quitarte de encima, estupida mole de grasa- dijo Kapri apretando los dientes con furia contenida mientras Irving sonreía aguantando la risa.

¡Aaaahhh¡Ladrones!- dijo el moreno apuntándolos.

pues casi…o más bien…- comenzó Irving.

ni cerca- completó Kapri.

¿Cómo entraron en mi casa?- preguntó Tyson apuntándolos.

tu abuelo…

una persona muy amable por cierto, es más, nos sorprendió saber que eran familia- interrumpió Kapri a Irving.

como decía, tu abuelo nos dejo pasar y esperar en la sala hasta que llegaran.

¿y por qué esperaban nuestra llegada?- preguntó Hitoshi aun sin entender.

necesitamos entrar en el torneo- explicó Kapri.

y como los mejores equipos ya están llenos.

decidimos venir con ustedes.

�¡Qué estás diciendo¡Nosotros somos el mejor equipo!- dijo Daichi apretando un puño enfrente de su cara.

como sea, necesitamos entrar, tenemos cuentas pendientes con un integrante de los White Tigers X- Irving frunció el ceño al recordar su pelea con Hiei.

y necesitamos saldarlas.

pues no podemos dejar entrar a cualquiera al equipo- dijo Hitoshi.

ya lo hicieron- murmuró Irving mirando a Tyson.

�¡Qué estás diciendo cabeza hueca?- gritó Tyson prácticamente arrojándose sobre Irving.

pues la verdad, que más- contestó Kapri con indiferencia.

volviendo al tema, tendrán que hacer una prueba si quieres entrar- ante las palabras de Hitoshi Kapri lanzó su blade (NdA: aun no hago muchas descripciones con esto porque por el momento estas escenas no son muy importantes) y este se dirigió hacía Tyson, se elevo en el aire, pasó sobre la cabeza del moreno, y regresó a la mano de Kapri. Ésta saco un mechón de pelo que su blade le había cortado a Tyson sin que este se diera cuenta y sonrió.

haré vudú con esto- dijo haciendo que Tyson comenzara a temblar.

Kapri, suelta eso; ya lo toco el diablo- dijo Irving, la chica hizo cara de fastidio y tiro el mechón de cabello de Takao a un cesto de basura que había en una esquina.

¿se quedan aquí o tienen reservaciones en un hotel?- preguntó Hitoshi con el mismo tono con el que le había dado la bienvenida a Yokoh.

pues la verdad llegamos hoy en avión y no reservamos ninguna habitación- dijo Irving cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenían donde dormir.

entonces se quedaran aquí, no podemos dejar que miembros de nuestro equipo anden dando vueltas por ahí- los dos hermanos se sonrieron y luego chocaron las manos.

creí que habías dicho que no podías dejas a cualquiera entrar en el equipo- Val observó a Irving y a Kapri- pero teniendo en cuenta que Tyson entro al equipo, se me hace que no conoces muy bien el significado de esa palabra.

deberías comenzar a ser más exigente Hitoshi, o el equipo estará conformado por puros perdedores- opinó Guy a su lado.

�¡a quien llamas perdedores?- dijo Kapri perdiendo la paciencia.

porque no se calman- dijo una tercera voz (Jery) mientras Hitoshi se ponía entre Guy, Val y Kapri.

chicos, ellos son Valaraukar Anthuri Elentari, Guy de Lussignan y Jury Skiudbeyker, una antigua amiga. El señor Dickenson decidió que estarán en el equipo.

Todos observaron a los tres jóvenes frente a ellos. Val es una chica de cabello negro, con rayos azules, hasta el final de la espalda que siempre lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son color rojo sangre. Viste siempre de negro, con una larga gabardina negra.

Jery es alta, delgada, de ojos color marrón, cabello largo hasta las caderas amarrado en una trenza, con 2 mechones al frente cayendo color cobre, y tez morena. Usa una gorra negra con las letras J. S y guantes cortos de color negro.

Guy es un muchacho de pelo café y ojos totalmente negros. Viste una capa con una capucha, razón por la cual solo se le ve uno de sus ojos, dado que el otro es tapado por la capucha.

no me importa quien los mando, no son nadie para insultarnos- dijo Kapri a la vez que Irving la sujetaba del brazo.

bueno, me parece que no fue la mejor manera de empezar a conocernos- opinó Guy sonriendo.

habla por ti, yo no pienso retractarme- dijo Val a la vez que Kapri comenzaba a hacerle burla a sus espaldas- ¿tienes algo que decirme?- Kapri se quedo de piedra al recibir la gélida mirada de Val.

no, nada, solo te estaba viendo, que gran sentido del estilo tienes ¿Dónde compraste esa ropa?- dijo rapidamente con nerviosismo.

eres rara.

Val, ya déjalos- dijo Jery observando divertida el nerviosismo de Kapri.

si, después de todo somos compañeros- dijo Guy con una sonrisa.

además lo único que importa es que yo le daré un paliza a Hiei en el torneo- dijo Irving apretado un puño frente a su cara.

bien, pero si queremos ganar hay que empezar a entrenar- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hitoshi, y es que este sabía que no sería un torneo como cualquier otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡diablos! Estoy perdido- miro a su alrededor- no, no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy- dijo Speedy poniendo una mano en su barbilla- quizás deba pedir ayuda, si, eso haré, pediré ayuda.

Speedy es un chico alto, de ojos morenos y tez del mismo tono, cabello negro suelto largo hasta los hombros y contextura delgada. Viste un pantalón azul, un polo sin mangas color rojo con una banda roja en su cabeza, guantes sin dedos negros y un rosario, recuerdo de su familia. Observó a su alrededor tratando de decidir a quien preguntar, pero se intimidó un poco al ver la cara de fastidio de un chico que pasaba a su lado.

¡y pues claro¡Ella me tira las aceitunas, pero el que se queda fuera de la suite soy yo¡Me gustaría ver a esa banda de idiotas tratando de sacar a Roseta! Sería divertido verlos luego a todos en terapia intensiva…- el muchacho (Kurama) se alejó sin dejar oportunidad al moreno para hacerle ninguna clase de pregunta. Speedy suspiró sin saber que hacer y volteó para seguir caminando sin tener idea de adonde.

esto de ser extranjero ya no me gust…- antes de poder hacer algo había quedado en el piso tras tropezar con una muchacha- lo siento mucho, es que suelo ser muy despistado.

no te preocupes, soy Salima.

Speedy- los dos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos.

no pareces ser de aquí.

es que soy extranjero, vine a Japón esperando entrar a algún equipo de bey blade, pero ni siquiera se donde estoy parado.

pues puedo llevarte a la casa de Tyson, quizás puedas entrar a su equipo.

¿en serio?- Salima asintió sonriente- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un gimnasio para bey luchadores se podía ver a una joven muy molesta, y cuando digo "muy", lo digo "muy" en enserio.

�¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA SU CAPITÁN¡NO PUEDEN PRESENTARSE A UN ENTRENAMIENTO SIN SU CAPITÁN Y SIN LA MITAD DE SUS COMPAÑEROS!- Maksim, Sefora, Tweety y Sydney se miraron aterrorizados, qué culpa tenían ellos de que sus compañeros no tuvieran sentido de la supervivencia, si todo el equipo sabía que Patra se tomaba muy en serio su papel de entrenadora suplente y que era capaz de matar cuando alguien no se presentaba.

Patra es la hermana mayor de Sefora. Su piel es morena y al igual que su hermana, sus rasgos africanos evidencian de inmediato su origen egipcio. Tiene el pelo liso y muy negro que le llega un poco más debajo de la barbilla. Usualmente lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo azul y una remera manga corta blanca. Es la representante del equipo Weather Star team, pero debido a que el entrenador se ausentaría por un par de semanas, cumplía las dos funciones, es decir, la de entrenadora y la de representante.

¡LE DARÁN VEINTE VUELTAS AL GIMNASIO!

genial, ahora por culpa de los idiotas que tenemos como compañeros tendremos que correr- dijo Sydney con sarcasmo.

Syd, vele el lado positivo, solo son veinte vueltas…- dijo Maksim.

¿dije veinte¡QUISE DECIR VEINTE MIL!

¿decías?- preguntó Sefora.

esos desgraciados van a ver cuando vuelvan- dijo Maksim comenzando a correr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pues chico, aquí Salima dice que eres muy bueno, así que, estás dentro, ahora solo hay que avisarle a Hitoshi, aunque no creo que se oponga- dijo Tyson. Luego los tres llevaron su equipaje a la sala, donde dormirían todos los nuevos integrantes del BBA Revolutyon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿creen que sigan vivos?- preguntó Bryan viendo a Danielle y Doniphan, quienes estaban con la mirada fija en el televisor desde hacía un par de horas.

creo que Danielle movió una de sus cejas- dijo Catra enfocando la vista.

¿qué están viendo?- preguntó Kira.

creo que ya no respiran- murmuró Ice.

Doniphan acaba de maldecir en voz baja- dijo Ian.

y Danielle frunció el ceño- murmuró Spencer.

ya déjenlos en paz- dijo Tala ya harto de escuchar murmullos.

si, solo están viendo la televisión, y ustedes los observan como si fueran dos bombas a punto de explotar…

�¡QUÉ¡VE CON TU ABUELA CON ESE CUENTO¡NO SE LE HACE TRAMPA A UN BUSLÁEV!- comenzó a gritar Danielle dejando a Kai con la boca abierta.

¡MALDITO ÁRBITRO PAGADO¡ESO NO FUE FALTA TÉCNICA!- gritó Doniphan amenazando al televisor con el puño, los siete chicos observaron con la mandíbula desencajada el cambio repentino de los dos hermanos- �¡Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?

¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Kira totalmente confundida.

¡lo qué pasa es que cada año la liga profesional de tenis acepta más perdedores tramposos que les dificultan la vida a los verdaderos jugadores de tenis!- explicó Danielle dando vueltas en la habitación tratando de calmarse (NdA: le funciona de bien a la pobre), Kira observó la pantalla y se sorprendió un poco al ver que era lo que los hermanos veían, Kai también observo la pantalla con curiosidad.

¿Doniphan está en televisión?- preguntó Tala al ver la imagen.

no nos dijiste que jugabas tenis- dijo Ice.

¿Dominic?- preguntó Kai.

te vez más lindo en televisión- opinó Catra sonriendo.

¡No me dijiste que tu hermano era tan guapo!- dijo Kira observando la ficha de Dominic, según el marcador iban empatados.

¡somos iguales!- gritó Doniphan tirándose de los pelos.

¿y qué estás pasando?- preguntó Kira viendo el marcador.

Dominic anotó el punto ganador, pero el condenado jugador contrarió dio una condenada queja acusándolo de no se que, y el condenado arbitro en vez de ignorarla la presento al condenado comité directivo. Ahora esta en sus condenadas manos decidir si Dominic gano o perdió el condenado partido- explicó Danielle.

creo que le gusta la palabra condenado- murmuró Ian.

_…hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el ganador del set, y por lo tanto del partido, es Dominic Busláev Zetswald. Le pedimos que por favor suba al palco a recibir su trofeo y nos diga algunas palabras- se escucharon aplausos mientras Dominic subía al palco, tomaba el trofeo y se aclaraba la garganta para hablar, haciendo que todos en la cancha guardaran silencio._

_- Bueno, hay muchas personas a las que debo agradecer, primero que nada a mi hermano gemelo Doniphan que siempre me ha apoyado, a mi hermana menor Danielle, y a todos mis demás hermanos que seguramente me mataran en casa por no haberlos mencionado individualmente- el muchacho sonrió y luego frunció el ceño tomando un aire más serio- Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad en que los medios deportivos se han reunido aquí para anunciar, que participare en el torneo de Monstars XUX como parte del equipo patrocinado por dicha corporación…_

Un silencio abrumador se apodero de la pequeña sala.

esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Danielle.

Dominic jamás entraría en un equipo sin avisar aunque sea a unos de nosotros, y de hacerlo tuvo que ser…- dijo Doniphan comprendiendo.

¡ALDRIC¡ESE MASTODONTE CABEZA DE CHORLITO VA A ESCUCHARME¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ÉL LO SABE¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! – comenzó a gritar Danielle.

eso quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos con Dominic en el torneo- dijo Kai palideciendo.

¿y eso es malo?- preguntó Catra.

muy malo.

_- Se que muchas personas no entenderán mi decisión, pero no voy a cambiarla- el joven relajo su cara y sonrió- Volviendo a los agradecimientos, quiero darle las gracias a toda la gente de Brasil que me trato muy bien, fueron muy amables… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- …e hicieron que mi estadía fuera muy alegre..._

¿por qué estamos mirando esto?- preguntó Mystel a Garland, quien no despegaba la vista de la televisión. El resto del equipo miro a Garland al igual que Mystel esperando una respuesta, pero este no contesto.

_…y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, a mi hermano Garland, porque de no ser por él ni siquiera sabría lanzar un bey blade- la imagen de Dominic desapareció de la televisión para dar paso a la de una reportera- La noticia dada por el joven campeón mundial de tenis ha causado confusión y sorpresa…_

Garland apagó la televisión y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Este será el torneo más interesante de todos. Pero Aldric, estás muerto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿por qué yo no sabía eso?- preguntó Patra apagando la televisión.

Dominic me lo dijo hace unos días, pero no me explico por qué, supongo que el enano tendrá sus razones- contestó Aldric encogiéndose de hombros.

aun no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada sobre esto, digo, soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?

en todo caso Dominic no es el problema ahora.

¿a qué te refieres?

a qué voy a darme una vuelta por el departamento de Protección de Testigos para que me ayuden a esconderme de Danielle, Doniphan y Garland, creeme que no están muy contentos con la noticia.

Aldric es el mayor de los Busláev; tiene el pelo negro peinado hacía arriba, y posee los ojos plateados característicos de su familia. Viste una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una camisa azul manga larga sin abotonar, y un pantalón negro. Es el entrenador de los Weather Star team; su ausencia se debía a que estaba en Brasil apoyando a su hermano en el torneo de tenis, pero debido a la proximidad de la primera ronda del torneo de bey blade, tuvo que volver antes de la final.

no seas estupido, tú no eres testigo de nada, solo tienes miedo de tus hermanitos.

mis hermanitos van a golpearme, lo vi todo.

pues tendrás que verlos cuando vayamos a Estados Unidos.

no si puedo evitarlo, ahora me ves- saco un disfraz de anteojo y bigote y se lo puso- y ahora no.

por favor dime que estás bromeando.

¿qué no te parece buena idea?

oh, mi dios, no estabas bromeando- dijo Patra negando con la cabeza.

tienes razón, hay que analizar mejor esta situación.

yo puedo ayudar si se trata de analizar- dijo Maksim asomando la cabeza desde el armario de Patra, del mismo armario salieron las cabezas avergonzadas de Sefora, Sydney y Tweety.

tenías que abrir tu gran bocota- dijo Sefora enojada pegándole un codazo a Maksim, antes de que este pudiera hacer cualquier clase de comentario- se supone que estábamos escondidos.

¿por qué no me sorprende que hayan hecho esto?- preguntó Patra.

pues no sé, quizás porque siempre lo hacía cuando tu novio entraba a tu cuarto- sugirió Sefora con una mano en el mentón.

si debe de ser por eso- dijo haciendo una mueca.

eso quiere decir, que ya hubo un hombre en tu vida y no me lo dijiste- dijo Aldric con drama, lamentablemente, no fingido. Patra miro al chico sorprendida- ¡somos mejores amigos!

por favor, en serio, dime que estás bromeando.

pues no, pero supongo que estás en tu derecho, dado que eres mi mejor amiga y jamás te he contado sobre Clara, Marta, Sandy, Susan, Maria Laura, Maria Ester, Maria Julia, Lara, Miriam, Ernestina, Steffi…

Cinco horas después:

…Casandra, Natalia, Lourdes, Priscila, Patrice, Barbie, Lisa, Carla, Josephine, Casandra, Miranda, Elizabeth, Stella, Josefina, Lucy…

creo- dijo Sydney bostezando- que ya captamos la idea…

en ese caso, volvamos al tema anterior- todo el mundo miro como Aldric se llevaba una mano en la barbilla y se sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre su silla.

¿y?- preguntó Patra luego de unos treinta minutos en los que Aldric no había cambiado de posición.

me puse a pensar, y es que aunque lo intento y lo intento, no entiendo eso de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, es decir, los cangrejos ni siquiera son inmortales…

¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO¡ME REFIERO A DOMINIC!- gritó Patra arrojándole a Aldric todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

¿qué hay con Dominic?- preguntó Aldric confundido.

el torneo¡idiota!

pues la verdad no dedique ni un segundo a ese pensamiento, es que se me olvido.

que alguien me explique¿por qué diablos este idiota cobra más que yo?

la persona encargada de los sueldos es mujer- dijeron todos como si fuera obvio, y tratándose de Aldric, claro que lo era.

me gustaría saber que diablos estaba pensando cuando acepte ser la representante de este equipo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monstars XUX BBC. Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos:

señor, la información ya esta completa. La mayoría de las bestias bit de los nuevos integrantes tienen un poder que se sale de la grafica.

excelente. Quiero que formatees la información de las diferentes bestias bit y hagas una simulación de cómo sería una batalla entre ellas y las de nuestro nuevo equipo. Los resultados deben estar mañana sobre mi escritorio.

si, señor- el hombre salió de la oficina dejando a su jefe solo. Una risa maniática se escucho en la habitación.

esos chicos no saben lo que les espera…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Dios mio querido de mi corazón, lamento ser tan sobre protector con Habda, presumir tanto todo mi dinero, y creerme más que algunas personas, pero juro que si no muero en este avión apreciare más a mis amigos que a mi dinero, y no les diré pobres a las personas que no tengan su propio helicóptero…- dijo Robert con las manos unidas frente a su cara.

no soy tan mala piloteando- dijo Stella mientras que por quinta vez el avión daba un giro de 180 grados quedando todos de cabeza.

¡no quiero morir joven! - dijo Johnnie aferrándose más al asiento.

no exageres- dijo Cristal.

ni que fuera para tanto- dijo Enrique burlándose de Johnnie mientras el avión, aun de cabeza, bajo su altura quedando al ras del mar- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR¡AUN NO CONOZCO EL AMOR!

soy la única que siente vergüenza ajena- preguntó Hikari observando a Enrique.

bienvenida al club- contestaron Paris y Cristal observando como Johnnie sujetaba el asiento con más fuerzas.

Enrique, deberías guardar la calma- dijo Alexia.

solo es algo así como turbulencia- dijo Motoko mientras leía una revista.

Habda¿tú estás bien? - preguntó Oliver dulcemente.

si, no te preocupes- el peliverde le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara.

¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Enrique, conserva tu dignidad al menos- dijo Habda a su amigo.

no te molestes, la dignidad la perdió al primer grito- dijo Cristal.

prepárense para el aterrizaje- dijo Jon mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

¡Dios, juro que haré esa cosa¿Cómo se llama? Cuando ayudas a los que no tienen helicópteros…- dijo Robert tratando de recordar.

¿caridad? - preguntó Paris.

¡eso¡Juro que lo haré!

¡NO QUIERO MORIR¡NO QUIERO MORIR¡NO QUIERO MORIR! - dijo Enrique mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

Soy demasiado rico, apuesto, y joven para morir…- dijo Johnnie abrazando el asiento con todas sus fuerzas.

¿les decimos que ya aterrizamos? - preguntó Cristal con una gota en la cabeza.

deja que se humillen un rato más- dijo Paris sacando una cámara de fotos de Dios sabe donde y fotografiando a Johnnie.

bien- dijo Stella saliendo de la cabina con una sonrisa- estamos en tierra. Tras las palabras de Stella, Enrique, Johnnie y Robert salieron corriendo del avión (dándose un buen golpe al bajar porque aun no ponían la escalera).

en tierra firme otra vez- dijo Johnnie suspirando.

creo que ese avión me daba claustrofobia- dijo Robert secándose el sudor de la frente.

tierra, tierra, tierra…- dijo Enrique besando el mugriento, sucio y asqueroso pavimento del aeropuerto; se incorporo al ver que estaba besando las botas de Stella- ya dije yo había que guardar la calma…- se calló al recibir la mirada acusadora de Alexia.

su equipaje será llevado al hotel, esta es la dirección. Jon y yo tenemos que confirmar su participación en el torneo- dijo Stella despidiéndose, dicho esto los dos se fueron.

solo por preguntar¿alguno conoce Los Ángeles? - preguntó Cristal, los demás negaron con la cabeza- entonces¿qué hacemos?

primero que nada, salir de la pista de aterrizaje- dijo Johnnie al ver un avión que se acercaba para aterrizar (NdA: por si no se entendió, para aterrizar sobre ellos).

sorprendentemente en tu caso, es una buena idea- dijo Paris mientras corrían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿TÚ? - dijo Michael señalando al muchacho frente a él. Era un chico alto y delgado, de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro corto. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una polera de manga corta color negro, usaba un arete en su oreja izquierda.

yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Lance con sarcasmo.

¿no se supone que tú estás en Suecia?

sip, pero ya ves, el deber llama, y considerando el nivel que muestran tus graficas, necesitas mucha ayuda.

¿qué quieres decir?

quiero decir que si entraras al torneo con tu nivel actual, te harían puré.

¿quién es él y porque le habla así a Michael? - preguntó Emily dirigiéndose a Judy.

No debería extrañarte que le hablara así, después de todo es su hermano.

su…hermano- murmuró Emily sorprendida.

yo creo que tiene razón, no duraríamos nada en el torneo con nuestro nivel actual, tenemos que entrenar más duro- opinó Anna.

y yo soy la persona indicada para ayudarlos- dijo Jack entrando a la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frente a la abadía se podía ver a una muchacha morena de ojos rojos y cabellos oscuros. Vestía botas, playera, pantalón, guantes, y lentes, todo de negro, llevaba una medalla con un dije del Fénix. Entro al edificio y se encontró con un televisor completamente destrozado (NdA; cortesía de Danielle y Doniphan), a un Kai acurrucado en una esquina susurrando cosas sin sentido, a Spencer e Ian hablando con gente que no conocía, y a Bryan hablando con una chica. Se acerco lentamente al pelilavanda mientras todos se le quedaban viendo. Tocó el hombro del chico con una cara que haría llorar a un niño de seis años (NdA: no se si a uno de seis, pero a uno de tres seguro).

¡porque no me dijiste que llegabas hoy!- dijo Bryan abrazándola mientras la susodicha no ablandaba la expresión de su cara. El chico soltó a la muchacha dejando a Catra observarla, y viceversa. Dos gritos al unísono se escucharon a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

�¡QUIÉN ES ELLA?

NdA¡Termine! Se que no aparecieron muchos equipos, pero no me parecía terminar saltando a uno que nada que ver, así que lo deje ahí, y el siguiente capítulo esta casi enteramente dedicado a los que no aparecieron (tanto equipos como personas, es que siempre dejo a alguno olvidado). Además los White Tigers todavía no aparecían, y ya me quería sacar el peso de encima. Ahora, quisiera decir diez palabras ¡ODIO COMO ME QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO CON EL NUEVO FORMATO! Este y el cap 4 (ya lo tenía escrito), pero, bueno, si no lo cambio me lo sacan. Cambiando el tema, por fin tengo tiempo para contestar reviews.

**Caro & Van:** ¡Holas! Bueno, por fin te viste (aunque como dije arriba, no me gusta mucho como quedo en este formato), iba a ponerte un mensaje en el capítulo anterior para decirte que en este aparecías, pero me olvide (algo muy común cuando hablamos de mí). Y gracias a los dos por las felicitaciones. Por lo de los personajes, hasta yo me pierdo, pero es que son muchos, y todavía faltan…Bueno, en el próximo capítulos los dos aparecen muchos y hasta por ahí y todo hago una batalla, quien sabe. ¡Ojala sigan leyendo! Y ¡Buenos/as no se qué, porque no tengo ni idea de a que hora leerán esto¡Nos vemos!

**Kaitt-san:** ¡Hola sist! Adivina quien es la chica. Gracias por el review, pero pasando a temas más importantes¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza!

Bueno, era para recordarte que estoy esperando, porque si no (se ve la masa), ya sabes. Bueno¡actualiza pronto¡Chao¡Nos vemos hermana!

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari: **¡Hola! Pues ya viste, por los review que me dejaron, es que con tanto lió de que me lo sacan, me lo sacan, me lo sacan y me lo sacan, no están los de antes, Paris e Hikari agradaron a muchos. Debe ser porque son supervivientes, es que con primos así es increíble haber llegado a la adolescencia sin problemas psicológicos.

Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste el chap¡Nos vemos!

**Kain Last Dragoon: **¡Hola! No sabes como me sube la autoestima saber que el fict esta bueno, aunque la verdad ni tengo autoestima, no, si tengo, pero esta mil kilómetros bajo el piso. Cambiando de tema no creo que Kain este en la banca, al menos no en las peleas importantes, pero no se, pedirme a mi que tome una decisión es como pedirle a un elefante que baile ballet. Me alegra que leas el fict, en el capítulo que viene tú equipo va a aparecer bastante. ¡Chao!

**Ice Sphinxe:** ¡Holas¡mil y un gracias por lo de las felicitaciones! Y por lo de los nombres, yo siempre estoy perdida, no tengo talento para eso (y en mi opinión tampoco para escribir, pero si a algunos les gusta, debe ser por algo). Y claro que puedes estar con Kai, no hay problema. Lo que me recuerda que Tala y Kai están disponibles dado que sus respectivas parejas los cambiaron por otros, digo, por si interesa. ¡Ojala sigas leyendo¡Nos vemos¡Chao!

PD: Me registre en fourspirits, la pagina esta muy buena, pero todavía no tuve tiempo de actualizarme¡gracias por comentarme de ella¡Chao!

**Silverhell:** ¡Hola¡Gracias por el apoyo¡Y la verdad que si¡Maks es todo un caso¡y causo sensación en algunas chicas¡Y claro que Me encantaría saber más sobre él! Es uno de los personajes que más me gusta del fict, y siempre da algo para escribir. ¡Suerte!

**Jery Hiwatari: **¡Hola! Pues yo también me olvido de muchas cosas, actualizar por ejemplo. Y si, anotaste a Jery, apareció un pedazo en éste chap, pero en el próximo va a aparecer más. ¡Gracias por el review¡Chao!

**yuki Nishihara**¡Gracias por el review! Y en cuanto a los sub equipos, tú dices y yo escribo, así que Garland queda de capitán. Se que en este chap los Bega no aparecieron, pero en el próximo prácticamente son los protagonistas. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! De ningún modo voy a dejar que los administradores me molesten, aunque en cuanto hartarme, creeme que ya lo lograron hace tiempo. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo¡Nos leemos amiga!

**Motoko: **¡Gracias¡ahora me siento grande¡y eso que ya paso rato desde mi cumpleaños! Espero que te guste el chap¡Nos vemos¡Chao!

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD:** ¡DEBBYE¡Claro que no pides mucho¡Puedes estar con quien quieras! Como ya le dije a Yuki, ustedes dicen y yo escribo, y respecto a lo de Gothics…llegue a la conclusión…de que te gusta el nombre ¡y claro que se pueden llamar así! Como ya dije, los nombres están en mi gran lista de mis no cualidades. ¡actualiza pronto (nótese que acabo de leer tu actualización)¡Nos vemos!

PD¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza¡actualiza! Si, soy molesta.

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **¡Hola! Por lo de perseverante, yo más bien diría necia o cabeza dura. ¡Nos vemos¡Chao¡Ojala te guste el chap!

**Paris Bennoit:** ¡Hola primis, no, no hay problema conque me digas Andrea, total y todo es mi nombre no, y tampoco tengo problema conque me mandes mails, y no odio a Luc (bueno, no más un poquito, mentira) y tampoco tengo problema conque quieras anotar a Richie, quedo lugar en el torneo, pero si pongo un cuestionario para que se anoten m esacan el fict por interactivo, y no, no tengo problemas en que tengas la primera pelea, además eres la única que me lo pidió, y sí, ya me compre otra tabla de snowboard, la otra no tenía arreglo. Y ya terminando con las preguntas¡Gracias por lo que dijiste! pero no crea que sea todo eso, nos vemos, y si, algún día actualizare los ficts que me pediste, pero es que no me agrada Hillary, y mucho menos emparejarla con Tala o Kai, pero si tu me lo pides, los hago, si, soy una cyber prima de primera. Bueno¡nos vemos¡chao!

Bueno, sin más que decir,

¡Nos vemos!

¡Chao!

PD: Si tengo tiempo, la próxima actualización será solo dentro de unos días.


End file.
